You Look Just Like Her
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Roxas tells Xion that she looks like a girl that he knows, but he doesn't remember her name. Will he ever see the girl?
1. You Look Just Like her

**You look Just Like Her**

It was in the evening. Roxas was in the park with Xion In Twilight Town.

"You look like a girl that I know", said Roxas.

"Really? " Said Xion.

"Yeah, she had blue eyes like yours, and she had red hair", said Roxas.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Asked Xion.

"No, I don't even remember her name", said Roxas. But I think she moved away." _It's kinda odd that I don't remember her name. Maybe I'll remember it soon. There's gotta be a way to remember her name. _I know what she looks like, maybe I'll see her again."

"I'm sure you will, and I'm sure she misses you". _Roxas never brings up girls like that before. Is he ok? I hope so._

"I hope she remembers me", said Roxas.

_"No one gets remembered. If she moved away, Roxas wouldn't remember her, and I'm sure she doesn't even remember him"._ Roxas no one can be remembered, once your in the Org. they don't remember you", said Xion.

_"I know that. Does she think I'm stupid? I'm guessing she thinks I am stupid."_

"Should we head back?" Asked Xion.

"Yeah, we should", said Roxas.

Roxas formed a portal and they both walked in it, and went to the Castle That Never Was.

* * *

Roxas headed in his room.

_"She looks like her, but with black hair, she has the same shaped face, and same eye color. I know it's not her. They don't act the same. I wish I knew her name. I remember everyone else, but I can't remember her. I remember the sound of her laugh, and her smile. When I had a heart I loved her, and I think she loved me. We would go out for walks,watch movies. Those were good times, that me and the girl had. I hope she remembers me. Maybe someday I will remember her name. I gotta think harder. Wait Namine knows everyone, I could go ask her. I will tomorrow, but I don't think Xemnas likes it when random people go to Castle Oblivion. I'll ask Axel, to see if he'd take me there. I think I know where the girl moved too. She moved to Destiny Islands. I should write her a letter. But how do I know which house is hers? Never mind on the letter thing. I'll have to go to the Islands myself and find her. But I'm gonna ask Namine what her name is. Namine will help me, she is the best! Well I gotta go to bed now".  
_

Roxas walked over to his bed and lied down.


	2. You look just like him

It was in the evening on Destiny Islands. Sora and Kairi are on the beach siting on the sand.

Kairi kept staring at Sora.

Sora turned to look at Kairi.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Asked Sora.

"You look like someone I know", said Kairi.

"Who's that?" Asked Sora.

"I don't remember his name, but I remember his smile, and his laugh", said Kairi.

"Did he move?" Asked Sora.

"No, he went to go in the darkness", said Kairi.

"You mean the Organization?"Asked Sora.

"Yeah, and he has blond spiky hair, said Kairi.

"You mean my nobody, named Roxas?"Asked Sora.

"I don't think that's his name", said Kairi.

"Yeah, it is, that's the only kid I know that has the the same hair as mine", said Sora.

"Wait, it's coming back to me. Yeah that's his name", said Kairi.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Asked Sora.

_I wish. _"No he wasn't, could you take me there to see him?" Asked Kairi.

"Sorry, I can't it's not safe. He'll come and see you, when he can", replied Sora.

"I hope he comes", said Kairi.

"I'm sure he's busy", said Sora.

"Yeah, I want to see him really bad", said Kairi.

"You will", said Sora.

"I gotta go home, it's getting late", said Kairi.

"Yeah, me too, said Sora as he arose from the sand and walked off.

"Bye", said Kairi as she arose from the sand and walked off.

_It's so true, he looks just like him. He has the same eye color, and almost the same face.  
_

Kairi entered in her house.

* * *

**Will Roxas come and see Kairi? Find out!**


	3. Axel, please

**Axel, please**

It was was the next day at the Castle that never was. Half of the members were on their missions, and half of the members are hanging out in the grey area.

"Hey Axel", said a blond spiky haired nobody.

"What do you want, Roxas? " Asked Axel.

"I was thinking about that you could take me to Namine," said Roxas.

"Why woud you want to see her?" Asked Axel.

"There is this girl that, I knew, but I'm not what her name is. Could you take me to Namine? Since she knows everybody, " said Roxas.

"No can do," said Axel.

"Axel, please, " said Roxas.

"Please. "

"No."

"Pretty please with a pretty princess in a pretty dress."

"Roxas I said no."

"Just this once? " Asked Roxas.

"Fine, I'll take you to Namine," said Axel.

"Yuppie, " said Roxas.

Axel formed a portal to go to Castle Oblivion.

Roxas walked in the portal with Axel.

The portal appeared in Namine's room, Axel and Roxas walked out of the portal, and the portal disappeared.

"Hey Namine," said Axel.

"I have a question to ask you," said Roxas.

"What is it you want to ask me?" Asked Namine.

"There is this girl, that lives on Destiny Islands, and I don't know her name. Do you know who she is?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes I do, her name is Kairi, " replied Namine.

"Kairi? Her name sounds familiar, " said Roxas.

"Thanks Namine, we better be going, " said Axel.

"Your welcome, " said Namine.

Axel formed a portal again, and they both walkd through it. They entered the grey area.

"Well, I'm gonna do a mission," said Axel.

"Ok, I'll see you later," said Roxas.

Axel once again formed a portal, and walked in it, and it disappeared.

Xion came out of a portal. "Hey Roxas." She just came back from her mission.

"Hey Xion," said Roxas.

"Did you find out about, the girl?" Asked Xion.

"Yeah, I did, and I'm going to see her", said Roxas.

"Cool, when are you going to see her?" Asked Xion.

"I'm thinking now," said Roxas.

"Ok, I hope she remembers you, and good luck. I hope no one hits you with their weapon, " said Xion.

Roxas laughed. "Thanks, I'll be fine."

"Well, I'll see you," said Xion.

"Yup, bye," Roxas made a portal to go to Destiny Islands.


	4. Kairi and Roxas finally meet

Roxas walked out of the portal, he saw Kairi sitting on the beach, on the sand. Roxas wasn't to sure how to approach her, so he just walked on the beach. He hopes that Sora won't be around, if he was Roxas would of been dead. Sora always protects Kairi. Roxas walked behind her.

"Hey, are you Kairi? " Asked Roxas.

Kairi turned around, and saw the boy. "Yes, your from the Organization. Get away from me."

"Kairi, I'm Roxas your long lost friend, " replied Roxas.

Kairi stared at the boy for a moment. "I know someone named Roxas. "

"That's me, I'm Roxas."

"Are you the boy, who always made me laugh?" Asked Kairi.

"Yup, that was me," said Roxas.

Kairi arose from the ground fast, and hugged Roxas. "I can't believe it's you, I miss you."

Roxas hugged her back. "I'll be out of the Organization, before you know it."

"Good, I want you out of there," replied Kairi.

They both stopped hugging each other.

"Kairi, there is something that I always want to say."

"And that is?"

"Kairi, I love you."

"Roxas, I love you too."

Roxas pressed his lips on her lips and began to kiss her.

Kairi blushed and kissed him back.

"Why didn't you tell me before? " Asked Kairi.

"I didn't have time to tell you," replied Roxas.

"I want you to get out of the Organization, so we can be together forever, " said Kairi.

"I will, and that will be my promise, " said Roxas.

"Never break that promise, " replied Kairi.

"I won't, " said Roxas with a smirk.

"Good," said Kairi with a smile.

"I should go, I don't want to get in trouble, " said Roxas.

"Alright, go, and when will I see you?" Asked Kairi.

"I will try to be here every day," replied Roxas.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my love," said Kairi.

Roxas formed a portal, and waved goodbye, and walked in the portal. 


	5. Good news, and bad news

Roxas walked out of the portal, and entered the grey area. The members are on the couches hanging out.

"Hey, Roxas", called his buddy Axel.

"Hi, Roxas", said Xion.

Axel, and Xion walked up to Roxas.

"Hey guys, I saw Kairi", said Roxas.

"That's great", said Axel.

"I'm gonna set Kingdom Hearts free", said Roxas.

"It's not even completed yet", said Xion.

"Yeah, I know that", said Roxas.

Xemnas came in the grey area. "Members I have some good news, and bad news. Well the bad news will be bad for you, but not for me."

Everyone looked at Xemnas.

"The good news is that Kingdom Hearts is almost complete, the bad news is you are all gonna work extra hours", said Xemnas.

The members didn't like hearing "extra hours".

"Start your missions now, but I need to talk to Roxas," said Xemnas.

All the members went to go on their missions, but Roxas stayed.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Asked Roxas.

"Where were you, ten or so minutes ago?" Asked Xemnas.

"I was at Destiny Islands", replied Roxas.

"Doing what?" Asked Xemnas.

"I uh, was seeing, uh someone", said Roxas.

"Oh, was it during your mission?" Asked Xemnas.

"No, it was after", said Roxas.

"If it was during your mission, oh so help Kingdom Heats, you will be in trouble", said Xemnas.

"It won't be during any of my missions", said Roxas.

"Ok, good, now go do your mission, and don't get into any trouble", said Xemnas.

"Trouble? No, I don't get into trouble", said Roxas.

"Roxas, leave now", said Xemnas.

"Alright, I'm leaving", said Roxas as he formed a portal and walked through it, and went to go do his mission.

Xemnas walked over to the large glass and looked up at Kingdom Hearts. "Oh Kingdom Hearts, you are almost done, soon we will be whole again, I can't wait".

**Ok? What ever you say Xemy. People, thank you for your reviews! :D**


	6. Roxas seeing Kairi again

Roxas was at Twilight town, fighting heartless to collect hearts.

"I think that's all the heartless, next world. I know Xemnas wants us to work more hours". Roxas formed a portal. "I don't know where to go to next. I'll go to the Beast's Castle." Roxas walked in the portal.

when he walked out of the portal, he saw his friend Xion.

Roxas, and Xion were outside of the castle. Xion was fighting heartless.

Roxas walked over to a heartless and he fought it.

"Hey, Roxas", said Xion.

"Oh hey", said Roxas.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Xion.

"I already finished my first world that I did, so I picked this one", replied Roxas.

"I finished my first world too", said Xion.

They both killed all the heartless.

"Cool, we can work together on this mission", said Roxas.

"Yeah, let's go in the castle, and find more heartless", said Xion.

Roxas nodded, then they walked in the castle, and the fought more heartless.

"Do you think Xemnas wants us to do only two worlds?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, that's what he means only by extra hours", replied Xion.

Roxas, and Xion fought more heartless.

"I think that's all the heartless", said Roxas.

"Yeah, time to return to the castle," said Xion.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna go see Kairi", replied Roxas.

Xion formed a portal, then she walked through it.

* * *

Roxas did the same. As he walked out of the portal, he saw Kairi sitting on the sand, by the water.

Roxas walked over to her, and sat beside her. "Hey, Kairi, I have good news".

"Hey, bring on the good news", said Kairi.

"We are going to get our hearts back," said Roxas with a smile.

"That is good", said Kairi kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, and we have to work extra hours, that's only two worlds", said Roxas.

"Cool, that means you get to come back here", said Kairi.

"Yeah, I can't wait", said Roxas.

"It will be fun", said Kairi.

"You and I", said Roxas.

"Yeah," said Kairi.

"Soon, I'll love you for real", said Roxas.

"No matter, if you don't real, love me, I still love you, your love seems real to me", said Kairi.

"That is so sweet, I know I have no heart, so I'm fake loving you", said Roxas.

"Not to me", said Kairi.

"Yeah, well I should go", said Roxas.

Kairi kissed him. "Bye".

Roxas kissed her back." Bye". Roxas arose from the ground.

"I'll see you again tomorrow", said Roxas.

"Ok, I'll be here", said Kairi.

Roxas formed a portal, and he walked through it, and he went home.


	7. Talking with friends

Roxas walked out of the portal, he entered the grey area. He saw his two best friends sitting on the couch. He walked over to them.

"Hey, Roxas", said Axel.

"Hi", said Xion.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Roxas looking around.

"They all went to bed," replied Axel.

"I think we get our hearts back, sometime this week", said Xion.

"About time", said Axel.

"Yeah, I hope you will remember each other", said Roxas.

"I don't think we will", said Axel.

"I'm not spouse to be here", said Xion.

"What do you mean?" Asked Roxas.

"I belong to Sora, I have his memories," said Xion.

"Don't go back to him, we need you", said Roxas.

"I'm not", replied Xion.

"Good," said Roxas.

"Well, we better head for bed", suggested Axel.

"Yeah, It's getting late", replied Xion.

They walked down the hallway, and went in their rooms.

* * *

**Roxas' room  
**

"Sora? Memories? Oh well, well I'm going to bed."

Roxas laid on his bed.

* * *

**Axel's room  
**

"Man, what a day. I don't think we will remember each other, I just know we won't".

Axel laid down on his bed.

* * *

**Xion's room  
**

"We will get our hearts back, I don't know if I'll be around, after everyone gets their hearts back. I'm sure we won't remember each other anyway".

Xion laid down on her bed.


	8. Something happens

It was in the afternoon in Twilight town. Axel, Roxas and Xion are fighting a big heartless together in the Station Plaza.

"This heartless won't die", said Axel.

"We aren't powerful enough to kill it", replied Roxas.

"I'm gonna try to fight it", said Xion.

Roxas, and Axel stepped away from the heartless. Xion did firer on it, and it hit the heartless. All of a sudden her keyblade lit up, and her whole body lit up too. She ran up to the heartless, and she hit it with her keyblade, and the heartless died.

"Where did that power come from?" Asked Roxas.

"Whoa, that was amazing", said Axel.

"I don't know where it came from," replied Xion.

"Let's find heartless, that's what Saix wants us to do", said Axel.

The three walked out of the Station Plaza, they walked around Twilight Town.

"I don't see any heartless", said Roxas.

"You have to look harder", said Axel.

"I see one!" Said Xion happily.

They walked up to the heartless, and they fought it, when Xion was down fighting it, her head hurt. She held her head as if it was in bad pain.

"Xion, are you ok?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Xion.

Xion disappeared, and then she came back.

"You just left and then you came back. What is going on with you?" Asked Axel.

"It feels like I'm fading away", said Xion.

"what do you disappear to?" Asked Axel.

"I go into a white flush", replied Xion.

"That is odd, it be from your power that you had and it's making you do that", said Roxas.

Xion collapsed to the ground.

"Xion!" Said Roxas.

Axel picked her up. "We should return to the Castle."

Roxas formed a portal, and they walked in it, and entered the grey area.

Saix saw them. "What happened to number 14?"

"She just faded then she came back, and then she collapsed", said Axel.

"Take her to her room", said Saix.

Roxas and Axel headed to Xion's room.

Roxas opened the door for Axel, and Axel walked in her room.

Axel laid Xion on her bed, Roxas followed him. "Let her rest".

Roxas nodded, and he walked out of the room.

Axel closed her door, and walked out.

"What should we do now?" Asked Roxas.

"We should let the boss man, know about this", said Axel.

"Now?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes," replied Axel.

They walked down the hallway and entered Xemnas' office.

**Find out what they say to Xemnas in the next chapter! **


	9. Something is up with Xion

It was in the afternoon, Roxas and Axel finished their missions, they walked in the grey area.

"We should check on Xion," suggested Roxas.

"I'm sure she's still asleep, " said Axel.

Axel and Roxas walked down the hallway, they passed a lot of doors, they walked up to the last door, which is number 14. Axel opened the door, and Roxas walked in, and Axel closed the door behind him.

They lookec at Xion, she was still asleep.

"Xion," said Roxas.

"She can't hear you," said Axel.

"Sora!" Called Xion in her sleep.

"Sora?" Said Roxas.

Saix was walking by her bedroom, he heard "Sora", he opened her bedroom door, and entered her room, and closed the door. "What's going on in here?"

"Saix, do you know why she called Sora?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes, I do," replied Saix.

"Can you tell us?" Asked Axel.

"Sorry number 8, I can't," said Saix.

"Do you know what we should do, Saix?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes, go to Twilight Town, go in the mansion in the library, and you'll find a girl, she'll help you, she might know what's going on," replied Saix.

"We will go there," said Axel.

"I should put seashells by her pillow," said Roxas.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Saix.

"That sounds like a kid would do that, but they'd give their parent a card," said Axel.

"I'll put a seashell by her pillow everyday, that will stand for how long she's been asleep. Like today, will be day two, so I go and find two seashells, " said Roxas.

"That's a good idea," said Saix.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get a bunch of seashells, " said Roxas.

"What about me?" Asked Axel.

"I don't know," replied Roxas forming a portal, and he walked through it.

"Sora," called Xion again.

"She must know Sora," said Axel.

"Kairi," called Xion.

"Kairi?" Said Axel.

"When you see that girl, tell her what Xion is saying. She helped Vexen creat her," said Saix.

"Yeah, I hope she's ok," said Axel.

"She will be fine," said Saix.

Roxas came out of a portal. "I got a bunch of seashells. "

"Wow, that's great," said Axel in a joking like voice.

Roxas walked up to her bed and placed the two seashells by her pillow.

"You should leave to go talk to the girl," said Saix.

"Let's go Roxy," said Roxas.

Roxas put the rest of the seashells on her desk, they he left with Axel.

Saix stayed there to watch Xion. 


	10. Meeting with the girl

Axel and Roxas made it to Twilight Town, they walked through a big grey hole in the wall, then they walked through the woods, and they made it to the mansion. They opened the gate, they walked through the gate, and they walked in the mansion.

"Where is the library?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm not sure, but we have to walk up the stairs to find out here she is", replied Axel.

"Yeah, let's walk up those stairs", said Roxas as he pointed at the right side of the stairs.

"Alright, and what door shall we open first?" Asked Axel.

"We have to walk up the stairs first, I don't know how many doors are up there", said Roxas.

They walked up the stairs.

"Now pick the door", said Axel as they made it to the top of the stairs.

"That one", said Roxas as he pointed at the first door on the right.

"Ok, let's see if your right". Axel opened the door and looked in.

The room was white, and it had pictures on the wall, it had a white table and chairs. Just what Saix said, and there was a girl there too.

"Your right", said Axel walking in the room.

Roxas followed.

They both walked up to the girl.

"Excuse, us miss", said Axel.

The girl was sitting at the white table, she stopped and faced the two.

"Can I help you?" Asked the girl.

"Yes, it's about a friend", said Axel.

"Her name is Xion", said Roxas.

"Roxas," said Axel.

"what?" Asked Roxas.

"Your not spouse to give out any names", said Axel.

"No, that's all right, I know who Xion is. I helped Vexen make her. What do you need help with?" Asked the girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, first of all we need to know your name", said Axel.

"Oh, my name is Namine.

"Hi, I'm Roxas".

"I'm Axel. A-x-e-l, got it memorized?"

"Nice to meet you, have a seat", said Namine.

They sat down at the table.

"We are having trouble with her, would you help us?" Asked Axel.

"Yes, what kind of trouble?" Asked Namine.

"Xion was on a miss with us, and we were killing a heartless, but you couldn't kill it, so Xion became powerful, and she killed it off, then she collapsed, and while she is sleeping she says, "Sora, and Kairi", said Axel.

"That means she is slowly fading back to Sora, she has Sora's memories," said Namine.

"So, that means her memories are leaving her?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes, only a keybladder, can kill her, so Sora's memories go back to him", said Namine.

"I'm not killing our friend", said Roxas.

"Is there anything that you could do?" Asked Axel.

"Yes, you have to get healing potion, that will help her feel better, and her memories will stay forever", said Namine.

"We will try that", said Axel.

"Do you need anything else?" Asked Namine.

"No, we are all set", said Axel.

"Thanks", said Roxas.

"Your welcome, and bye", said Namine.

Roxas and Axel arose from their seats, and Axel formed a portal.

Roxas walked through it.

"See ya". Axel walked through the portal, and they both went home.


	11. Talking to Saix

Axel and Roxas walked out of the portal, and they entered the grey area.

"We have to tell Saix, what Namine told us", said Axel.

Roxas nodded.

They headed toward the hallway, they passed some bedroom doors, and they finally walked up to Xion's door. Axel opened the door, and they walked in, then Axel closed the door.

"You always open the door", whined Roxas.

"I like to open doors", said Axel with his hand in the air.

"8, 13", said Saix.

"Hello," said Axel.

"Do you want to hear what Namine hold us?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes, I'd like to here that number 13", said Saix.

"Namine told us that potion will help Xion feel better, and she will never go back to Sora", said Roxas.

"We'll have to try that, thank you number 8 and 13", said Saix.

"No promb", said Axel.

"Your welcome", said Roxas.

"How is Xion?" Asked Roxas.

"She's good, and she stopped saying those names", said Saix.

"Good, so what do you want us to do now?" Asked Axel.

"Watch Xion, I'm gonna talk to Vexen, to see if you'll make a potion for Xion", said Saix.

"It's just regular healing potion", said Axel.

"I know that, he needs to make more, cause we are running out", said Saix heading to the door.

"We will watch Xion, and get back to us about the potion", said Axel.

"I will", said Saix as he opened her door, and walked out, then he closed the door behind him.

"I wish she would wake up", said Roxas.

"It might be awhile", said Axel.

"We are missing out on our missions", said Roxas.

"I know, I'm sure Saix will make us work more hours," said Axel.

"I'm tired", said Roxas.

"Take a nap", said Axel.

"I will", said Roxas as he laid on the floor.

"Not in here, in your room", said Axel.

"Saix said to watch Xion", said Roxas.

"Just go take a nap, I'll be fine. If I need you I'll come and get you", said Axel.

Roxas arose from the floor. "I'll come back when my nap is over".

"You better", said Axel smirking.

Roxas left her room, and headed to his room.


	12. Saix and Vexen

Saix was walking out of Xion's bedroom door. Next to her door was stairs, he turned, and he walked up the stairs. He was going to Vexen's lab. There were some doors at the top of the stairs. Saix made it to the top of the stairs. He took the second door on the left, he walked up to it, and knocked on the door.

Vexen answered the door. "Hello, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I need you to a potion for Xion", replied Saix.

"Come in", said Vexen.

Saix walked in the lab, and he closed the door behind him.

"What kind of potion is it?" Asked Vexen.

"Just healing potion, oh we need more, cause we are all out", replied Saix.

"I'll get on that. Why need one for Xion?" Asked Vexen.

"Xion, she's been asleep for two days, and 8 and 13 went to talk to Namine, and she said to use potion", replied Saix.

"Oh, I'll make it now, and when it's done I'll give it to you", said Vexen.

"Thanks", said Saix walking out of the lab room.

Saix walked down the stairs, back into Xion's room.

* * *

Saix opened her door. "How is she doing?"

"Oh, she's ok, she hasn't said a word", replied Axel.

"Where's Roxas?" Asked Saix.

"He is taking a nap", said Axel.

"Vexen is making the potion right now. When he is done with it he will give it to me", said Saix.

"That's good", said Axel.

"How about you do a mission, and I'll watch Xion, so that way you don't have a lot to do", said Saix.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?" Asked Axel.

"Go collect heartless, in Twilight Town", replied Saix.

Axel formed a portal, and he walked through it, and it disappeared.

Saix watched Xion.


	13. Where is Xion?

Saix was staring at Xion. "I can't stand it." Saix picked Xion, he opened her door, and closed it behind him. He turned to his side and walked up the stairs.

As he made it to the top of the stairs, he walked up to the second door on the left.

Vexen answered it. "Hello, may I ask why you brought number 14 with you?"

"Yes, if you let me in," replied Saix.

"Yes of course," said Vexen.

Saix walked in the lab.

"Lay her on that table," said Vexen as he pointed at a table.

Saix walked over to the table and laid her down.

"Now tell why you brought her," said Vexen.

"Forget about the potion, Xion needs to go back to Sora," said Saix.

"I can't give Sora back his memories. Only a keyblader can," replied Vexen.

"Roxas, can, I'll have him do it," said Saix.

"Very well," said Vexen.

Mean while...

Axel got back from his mission, he entered the grey area, and he walked down the hallway, he walked over to the last door, he opened her door, and walked in.

He noticed that Saix isn't there, he looked on the bed and Xion isn't there either. "What? Xion isn't here!" Axel said that as he was worried. "I must tell Roxas." Axel formed a portal, and quickly teleported to Roxas' room.

He walked over to Roxas, he shook Roxas. "Roxas, wake up Roxas."

Roxas woke up. "Huh?"

"Xion is missing, " said Axel.

"What? We have to find her," said Roxas in shock.

"C'mon, " said Axel leaving Roxas' room.

Roxas arose from the bed and he walked out of his room.

"I'll look downstairs, and you look upstairs, " said Axel.

Roxas headed upstairs.

Axel looking around. 


	14. We found Xion

Roxas was upstairs, he heard talking, it came from Vexen's lab.

"I'll let Roxas know, and I'm going to take Xion," said Saix.

"That sounds like Saix. Why does he have Xion in Vexen's lab?" Asked Roxas.

Saix picked up Xion, and walked out of the room. "Oh number 13, I need to talk to you."

"Why do you have Xion?" Asked Roxas.

"I was going to have Vexen get Xion's memories back to Sora, but he can't, only a keyblader can," said Saix.

"NO, I WILL NEVER HURT XION!" Yelled Roxas with anger.

Axel was downstairs. "That sounds like Roxas." Axel quickly teleported upstairs.

"What's going on?" Asked Axel.

"Saix, wants me to kill Xion, so Sora has his memories back," replied Roxas.

"Nobody is killing no one, if they do they have to go through me first," said Axel.

"You said that we need her," said Roxas.

Saix sighed. "She's just a puppet, she is useless."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Yelled Axel with anger.

"She is too usefull, you just don't see it," said Roxas.

Axel took Xion out of Saix's arms. "Have Vexen make that potion. " He walked downstairs.

Roxas followed him.

They entered her room, Axel laid her on her bed.

"Why would Saix say something like that?" Asked Roxas.

"I have no clue, we need Xion." Axel stocked her hair.

"We sure do, I'm going to do a mission, " replied Roxas.

"Yup, I'll stay here and watch Xion, oh if you get any potion on your mission give it to Xion, I don't think Saix will give her any," replied Axel.

"Yeah, bye Xion." Roxas walked over to her and kissed her forehead, and he formed a portal, and he went to go on his mission. 


	15. Seeing Kairi once again

Roxas was done with his mission, all he did was fight heartless in the Beat's Castle. Now that he is done, he's going to go see Kairi. He formed a portal to go to Destiny Islands.

Kairi was on the beach, it was nice and warm there. She was sitting on the sand. The sun was shining in her face, it felt good. Her body got warmed up from the sun.

All of a sudden a portal appeared. Kairi looked at the portal.

Roxas walked out of the portal, he was looking around for Kairi.

"ROXAS!" Yelled Kairi. She arose from the ground, and ran up to him.

Roxas saw her, and he smiled. He had his arms open.

Kairi walked over to him, and she was in his embrace.

"Hey, sorry that I haven't been here in awhile", said Roxas.

"It's alright, I know that you are busy", replied Kairi.

"Sit, I need to talk to you", said Roxas.

Kairi let go of his embrace, and sat on the ground. "What's going on?"

Roxas sat next to her. "There's a girl, that won't wake up, and she's apart of you and Sora, someone from the Org. didn't want her, he wanted her to return Sora's memories back to Sora, and we found out that potion would work to wake her up."

"That's why you haven't been seeing me. What do you mean, 'part of me'? Asked Kairi.

"Well, Sora will think Xion is you, and Sora is asleep, I'm sure he's dreaming about Xion, he doesn't know who you are, you look like Xion, and I think Sora will wake up soon", said Roxas.

"When Sora wakes up, will he remember me?" Asked Kairi.

"No, he will think you are Xion, his memories are getting messed up", replied Roxas.

"How do you know all of this?" Asked Kairi.

"Someone from the Org. that made her", said Roxas.

"Will Sora wake up, when you get your heart back?" Asked Kairi.

"Maybe, I'm not sure", answered Roxas.

"If he does then that means Xion will not be alive", said Kairi.

"Yup, you got it", said Roxas.

"What will happen to you?" Asked Kairi.

"Nothing will happen", replied Roxas.

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to you", said Kairi as she kissed him.

Roxas kissed her back. "Yeah, me too".

"I want our memories to last forever", said Kairi.

"Me too, I should go, 'cause my friend probably needs me", said Roxas.

"Ok, come back when you can, and let me know when you are going to get you heart back", said Kairi.

Roxas arose from the ground. "I will". Roxas formed a portal, and he went home.


	16. Thinking about Xion

Roxas got back from Destiny Islands, Roxas looked at the windows of the castle in the grey area. "Whoa, it's time for bed."

Roxas walked down the hallway, he heard Xiom's bedroom door open. He saw a figure walking toward him. Roxs stopped walking. "W-who's there?"

The figure walked up to Roxas. "We are going to sleep in Xion's room."

"Axel?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, that's me," replied Axel.

"Is Xion ok?" Asked Roxas.

"Yup, just go in the room," replied Axel.

They walked down the hallway, toward Xion's bedroom. Roxas opened the door quickly, and he walked up to Xion.

Axel walked in the room, and closed the door. "I got sleeping bags for us to sleep on."

"Thanks, you look just like her," said Roxas.

"Who, looks like who?" Asked Axel as he laid down on his red with flames on his sleeping bag.

"Kairi, she looks like her, she is part of her," said Roxas stroking Xion' black hair.

"I don't know who Kairi is," said Axel.

"Ok, then," said Roxas.

"Well, be quite, I'm going to sleep," said Axel.

"Alright, I'll go to sleep," said Roxas as he walked over to his white and black checkered sleeping bag.

Axel closed his eyes.

Roxas laid down on his sleeping bag, he was thinking about Xion. He looked at her, and he smirked at her. He wished that he'd ask her out, but he loves Kairi more.

"Xion wake up soon." Roxas was thinking about Xion, Axel and him. They had so much fun together. All those memories that Roxas was remembering.

All this remembering made Roxas tired, he closed his eyes.

I hope Saix has that potion ready, thought Roxas.

Axel, and Roxas fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Xion calling out Sora's name again

It was in the morning, the sun was out and the birds are singing, it was a beautiful morning but, Axel and Roxas are still sleeping, so they are missing the fun, let's just say they are lazy.

Xion was still asleep, but she spoke Sora's name in a moan. "Sora".

Roxas woke up, he heard her call Sora's name. "Huh?" He sat up in his sleeping bag.

She said his name again, but in a deep moan.

Roxas arose from the floor, and he walked up to Axel, and he pushed him sightly. "Axel wake up"!

Axel woke up. "I'm sleeping here".

"Xion, said Sora's name with a moan", said Roxas, worried.

The black raven haired girl called Sora's name again.

"You need to get Saix", said Axel.

Roxas stepped over Axel, to get to the door, Roxas opened the door, and he walked out of her room, he closed the door behind him, and he walked down the hallway, and into the grey area.

He saw Saix standing in his spot, behind big glass windows, and Kingdom Heats is shining, as ever. The blond haired nobody walked up to Saix.

Saix looked at the teen. "what is it number 13?"

"It's Xion, she is moaning Sora's name, we need to give her that potion," said Roxas.

"Yes, I can check to see if number 4 is done with it", replied Saix.

"Thanks," said Roxas walking off into the hallway toward the bedrooms.

Saix walked in the hallway toward the stairs.

Roxas walked back in Xion's room.

"Is he going to get the potion?" Asked Axel.

"Yes, he's checking to see if Vexen has it ready", replied Roxas.

"Sora", moaned Xion.

"She's been saying that since you left", said Axel.

"I know, she woke me up when she said it", said Roxas.

Xion's bedroom door opened, and Saix walked in with the bottle of potion.

"He has the potion", said Roxas happily.

"Thank God", said Axel.

Saix walked over to Xion. " Can someone hold her head?" Asked Saix.

Roxas walked over to Xion across from Saix, and he picked up her head.

Saix opened the bottle, and he opened her mouth, and he put the bottle up to her lips, and he tipped the bottle, and the liquid came out of the bottle and into her mouth. The bottle was now empty, Saix took the bottle away from her mouth. Roxas laid her head back on the pillow.

"She's not awake", said Roxas.

"It will take awhile, now go do some missions", said Saix.

Axel and Roxas formed a portal, and went to Twilight Town.

Saix walked out of her room.


	18. Xion is still asleep

Axel and Roxas finished their mission, they entered the grey area, they ran down the hallway, and into Xion's room.

Saix was in her room too, he was seeing if she'd wake up, he saw the red head and the blond hair teen come in the room.

"She's still sleeping, " said Roxas. The teen walked over to her bed, and he placed another seashell by her pillow. "That's number nine."

"I'm not sure if the potion is working," said Saix.

Axel sighed. "Maybe she'll never wake up."

"She will, I don't think the potion is strong enough, " replied Saix.

"Does that mean Vexen had to make a stronger potion?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm afraid so, " replied Saix.

All of a sudden there was a knock on her door.

Saix answered the door.

"How is she?" Asked the man with a deep voice.

"She's still asleep sir," answered Saix.

"May I see her?" Asked the man.

"Um..," replied Saix.

"I'm the superior, I get to do whatever I want, now let me in," said the superior.

Saix let him in the room. The man let him in.

"Hey Xemnas, " said Roxas.

Xemnas ignored Roxas, he walked up to Xion. "Still asleep."

"I don't think the potion isn't strong enough," said Saix.

"Go speak to number 4," said Xemnas.

"I'm on my way to talk to him, now," said Saix leaving Xion's room.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Axel.

"Go do a , mission," answered Xemnas.

"We just got back from a mission," replied Roxas.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Kingdom Hearts," said Xemnas leaving the room.

Roxas and Axel stayed in the room, watching Xion. 


	19. Is it to late?

Axel and Roxas are still watching Xion, and Saix haven't returned yet.

Roxas thought to himself. As we watching Xion, it seems like that she'll never wake up. Is it to late for to wake up? I'm sure that potion will never work.

Justin Bieber appeared in Roxas' thoughts. "Never say never." Justin disappeared.

Um.. that was wired, anyway, I know Xion is going to go away, fade away. We are going forget her, all those memories us 3 had, will be gone away. What's the point of trying to wake her up? It's not going to work. What if it's to late?

I hope Axel is ok, I should just say to Saix, give up, it's not going work. Oh well, we can try. I know it's going to work.

Axel thought to himself. I know that potion is going to work! Hurrying Saix, I can't wait for her to wake up, we can all kinds of stuff again, like what we use to when she was awake. I have hope, maybe Roxas dose have hope. I wonder why Saix is taking so long?

Maybe Vexen isn't letting Saix not have the potion, I hope he can have potion. Xion wake that's all I ask. Please God, wake her up.

Roxas sighed. Saix why aren't you coming? Can we try it, and get it over with, I know it's not going to work.

"I'm going to go check on Saix," said Axel.

Roxas nodded.

Axel turned to the door, and walked up to it , then he opened the door, and he walked out, then he closed the door behind.

Roxas broke down with tears in his eyes. "Why Xion, why? Why did this happen to you, why couldn't be me? I wish it was me, I want you to wake up, just hurry, I need you for a friend, I don't want you to fade away. You deserve to live, it should of been me, not you. Is it to late? I know it's to late, but I'm not giving up on Xion."

Roxas fell to the floor crying. He really wanted Xion to come back. Will she ever wake up? Will the potion work?  



	20. Xion awakes

Roxas was still on the floor, but he stopped crying. It's not going to work, I know she's going back to Sora. Why can't it be me?

Axel was watching Roxas, he walked over to the blond haired nobody. "Roxas, everything is going to be alright, Saix will be back, I promise. "

Roxas looked at Axel. "Really?"

"Yes, get off the floor, " replied Axel.

Roxas arose from the floor, and he looked at the sleeping Xion.

Axel knew Roxas will feel better after Xion wakes up. Roxas is always worried about his friends, if something happened to them, he'd fight for them.

Minutes later Saix came in the room, with the potion. Roxas had a smile on his face, and so did Axel. Saix walked over to Xion, he opened her mouth, and he lifted her head up from her pillow, he poored the bottle of potion into her mouth, once the bottle of potion was all gone, he put her head back on the pillow.

The three was watching for Xion to wake up.

"Do you think it's gonna work?" Asked Roxas to Saix.

"Yes, if not then I don't know what else to do," answered Saix.

Xion was moving a little, and she was moaning.

"Hey guys look," said Axel happily.

Roxas, and Saix looked at Xion.

"She's gonna wake up," said Roxas.

Xion opened her eyes, she saw seashells by her pillow. She counted them. "9".

"Xion," said the three at the same time.

Xion looked at the three. She smiled. "Hey."

"I'm gonna let the superior know," said Saix as he formed a portal of darkness.

"We missed ya," said Axel.

"What are those seashells doing by my bed?" Asked Xion.

"That's how many days you've been asleep," answered Roxas.

"Oh, I can go missions now," said Xion smiling.

Saix came back in the room. "Xion you can go on missions, Roxas you are going with, to make sure if she's ok."

Roxas, and Xion left to go do their mission.

"What about me?" Asked Axel.

"We have some traders, they are at castle oblivion, and I need you to execute them at once," replied Saix.

"When will I be leaving?" Asked Axel.

"Right now," said Saix.

Axel formed a portal of darkness to go to castle oblivion.

Saix left Xion's room. 


	21. Where's Axel?

Roxas, and Xion finished their mission in Never land. They headed to the clook tower, they sat on the edge of the tower, and they ate their ice creams.

"Where's Axel?" Asked Xion.

"I'm not sure, it's not like him to miss out on ice cream, " answered Roxas.

"Maybe he's busy with work," said Xion.

"Yeah, I guess Saix is making him work late, " said Roxas.

"I wonder when we are getting our hearts back," said Xion.

"I'm not sure, Xemnas knows," replied Roxas.

"What are you doing later?" Asked Xion.

Roxas finished his ice cream. "I'm going to go see Kairi." Roxas arose from the edge of the tower.

"Have fun," said Xion.

Roxas formed a portal, and he walked through it.

Xion arose from the edge, and she formed a portal, and she walked through it to go to the castle.

"Xion, good your here," said Saix.

"What is it?" Asked Xion.

"I need you to help Axel," replied Saix.

"What is it?" Asked Xion.

"He's at castle oblivion, and I need you to help him kill some members they are traders", said Saix.

"Ok," said Xion as she formed a portal to go to castle oblivion.

Axel was talking to Zexion, until Xion came.

"Xion?" Said Zexion.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Axel.

"Saix said you need help," replied Xion.

"Yes, I do, go after members, that Aqua Riku fought, go kill them," replied Axel.

"Ok," said Xion as she left the room.

"She won't make it," said Zexion.

"She will be fine," said Axel.

"Anyway, I think you will be next to die," said Zexion.

"I thought it would be you," replied Axel.

"Nah, let's see, Vexen is gone," said Zexion.

"All is left is Marluixa, Lexeaus, you, and me," replied Axel.

"I'm going to kill Riku, " said Zexion leaving the room.

Axel left the room as well.


	22. Roxas sees Kairi

Roxas walked out of the portal, he was on Destiny Islands, he walked on the beach. He didn't see Kairi anywhere.

He continued to walk on the beach, she was no where. Kairi knows that he'd come to the beach after his mission, she always showed up, but not today.

Did something happen to her? Is she ok? "Kairi", he called.

There was no answer heard. Roxas was getting worried, he sat down by the ocean. "Where is she?" Roxas was watching the waves. The young teen sighed.

He was thinking about leaving, but he's going to stay until she shows up.  
"Kairi," he yelled.

She saw Roxas, she ran up to him, and she sat down next to.

The nobody looked at her, she looked mad. "Hey, you heard me?"

Kairi wouldn't look at him. "Yes, I did."

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"You, that's what's wrong, " answered Kairi.

"Me? Did I do something?" Roxas asked.

"Cause, your mission, and that girl is more important then me," replied Kairi.

"No, your- look I saw busy, I'm sorry," said Roxas.

"It's time we moved on, you have no heart. Kairi arose from the ground. "You have no clue what love is, so bye." Kairi walked off.

Roxas had tears running down his face, he summoned his keyblade, he rolled up his cloak sleeve, he took his keyblade and he cut his wrist. He cried in pain, he didn't care.

After a few minutes, he arose from the ground, he formed a portal, he teleported to his room.

Poor Roxas :( Guys I'm sorry that I put Aqua's name in the chapter, I meant to put Riku. Thanks for reading!


	23. Trying again

Roxas walked out of the portal, he took of his cloak, and he put on pajamas, and he sat on his bed.

"Why did she break up with me? If I'm not back with her, and Kingdom Hearts got set free, then we won't remember her. I have to get her back. But how?"

He had a tear come from his right eye, he took his arm and he whipped it off.

"I wonder where that came from? I don't really care, I just want Kairi back, I'm not sure how, but I'll think of something. "

Roxas laid down on his bed, his head was hurting from all this thinking, and plus it's night, so he was tired. He pulled the covers on him, he closed his eyes.

"I'm hopping that I don't have to work, so I can talk to Kairi, well I'm going to try to go to sleep.

He fell asleep, and he was dreaming about that he set Kingdom Hearts free, and him, and Kairi forget each other.

He saw a girl in the distance, and he ran up to her. "You look like someone I once knew."

The girl looked at him. "You look like a boy I once knew."

"What's your name?" Roxas asked.

"Kairi. "

"I'm Roxas."

Roxas woke up from his dream. "No, I can't let that happen, I have to make her be with me, that's it, I'm going there right now."

He rose from the bed, he kept his pajamas on, he just put his cloak on, he formed a portal to go to Destiny Islands.


	24. Getting Kairi back

Roxas walked out of the portal of darkness, he made it to Destiny Islands. It was dark there, the street lights were on, and some porch lights were on from people's houses.

Roxas was walking on the beach. He was hopping that Kairi, was outside on the beach. But Roxas didn't see her anywhere.

"Where is she?" He walked down the beach more, and he was someone sitting on the beach, he couldn't make out of who it was. He heard them cry, it was a girl's cry.

The cry sounds familiar. It was Kairi, he ran on the beach. "Kairi."

Kairi turned her head, and she saw Roxas. "Roxas."

Roxas sat next to her.

"Roxas, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

Roxas wrapped his arm around her. "It's ok, I want you back."

"Me too, I miss you," said Kairi.

"If your not in my life you we will forget each other, when I set Kingdom Hearts free," said Roxas.

"Ok, I love you, I want to be with you forever," said Kairi.

"Me too, forever," replied Roxas.

"It getting late, and I should head home," said Kairi.

"Yeah, me too," replied Roxas.

They both arose from the ground.

Kairi hugged him, and kissed him.

Roxas did the same, they both stared at each other.

Roxas whipped the tears off of her face. "No matter what happens, I'll be there, remember that."

"I will, let's forget what happened, and move on," said Kairi.

"I'll try to take a day off, so I can spend the day with you," said Roxas.

"Ok, bye Roxas."

"Bye," replied Roxas.

Roxas formed a portal darkness, and he walked in it, and he went home.


	25. Vacation

It was in the morning at the Castle that Never Was, Roxas opened his eyes, he sat up in bed. He yawned, and he uncovered himself from the blanket. "I hope I get a day off." Roxas happily rose from his bed.

He walked over to his bedroom door, he smirked and he opened his bedroom door, he stepped out of his room, he closed the door behind him, he walked down the hallway, he entered the Grey Area, he saw his best friend Xion, but no Axel.

He walked past Xion, he saw a poster hung on the glass where Saix stands, he walked over to it, it said: Vacation.

Xion saw him looking at the poster, she walked over to him. "Isn't great, we get a break from our missions."

Roxas faced his friend. "Yeah, but Axel isn't back."

"I know, I hope he's ok," replied Xion.

"He's on a long mission, well I gotta go," said Roxas as he formed a portal. "Ok, have fun," Xion smiled.

Roxas smiled and nodded, then he walked in the portal.

He made it to Destiny Islands, he was on the beach, he saw Kairi in the distance, he smiled. "Kairi." He ran up to her.

Kairi looked around to see who called her name. "Roxas." She stood up on the ground.

Roxas ran and he picked up Kairi off of the ground, he kissed her.

Kairi smiled, and kissed him back. "I'm glad your here."

Roxas put Kairi back on the ground. "And today is a vacation for me." He smiled.

"Really? You asked for a vacation? " Kairi asked.

"Nope, I saw a poster and it said vacation, " answered Roxas.

"That worked out good," replied Kairi.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?" Roxas asked.

"We could sit and talk," suggested Kairi.

"Sounds good," replied Roxas.

They sat on the warm sand next to each other.

"My butt is warm," said Roxas.

A laugh came from Kairi's lips. "The sand is warm silly."

A black portal appeared.

Roxas, and Kairi gasped.

"Wh-who i-is that?" Kairi asked.

"Their from the Organization, " replied Roxas.

The Organization member stepped out of the portal, and they sat beside Roxas.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" Roxas was shocked to see his friend.

"I thought I'd come and hang out with my friend, " replied Axel.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm with Kairi today," said Roxas.

"Alright, we can have ice cream when you get back," replied Axel.

"Yup, bye, " said Roxas.

Axel rose from the ground, he formed a portal, he walked in it, and it disappeared.

"So, that's your friend? " Kairi asked.

"Yup, he's the best," Roxas smiled.

"That's cool," said Kairi.

"I still don't know when we get our hearts back," said Kairi.

"Your leader, hasn't told you yet?" Kairi asked.

"No, not yet," replied Roxas.

"That's to bad, I hope it's soon," said Kairi with a sigh.

A few minutes went by.

"Roxas, I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"My family, and I are going on vacation for a week," answered Kairi as she rose from the ground.

Roxas rose from the ground. "Ok, have fun."

Kairi kissed him. "I will."

Roxas kissed her back." Good."

Kairi walked off, Roxas formed a portal to go back to the Castle that Never Was.


	26. Vacation part 2

Roxas walked out of the portal, he saw his two friends in the Grey Area.  
His friends noticed him.

"Ready?" Axel asked.

The Key of Destiny nodded, and formed a portal, Xion and Axel formed one too.

They teleported to the Clock Tower, Roxas and Xion sat at the edge of the Tower.

"I'll buy," suggested Axel as he walked down the Clock Tower.

"I'm so glad that your awake, and better, " Roxas smiled.

"It's great to hang with you guys again," said Xion smiling.

"Axel, and I really missed you," replied Roxas.

"Oh, you are great friends, " said Xion.

Axel came back with three ice creams, he sat in between Roxas and Xion, he handed them their ice creams.

Roxas took a bite. "Isn't vacation great?"

"Sure is, oh brain freeze, " said Axel.

"Don't eat to fast, got it memorized?" Said Xion. .

The three of them laughed.

"You guys always use that catch phrase huh?" Said Axel smirking.

"Yes we do," replied Roxas taking another bite of his ice cream.

Xion took another bite out of her's. "Boy it's getting late."

"We should head back to the castle, " said Axel taking a bite of his ice cream.

"We are on vacation, remember? We can stay here as long as we want," replied Roxas.

"But, the boss man doesn't like it when we are out late, even on vacations, " said Axel.

"Then we should go," said Xion.

Axel finished his ice cream. "Well, I'm done, you guys can stay there and finish your ice creams."

Axel formed a portal to head back to the castle.

"How are you and Kairi? " Xion asked.

"We're pretty good," replied Roxas.

"That's good," said Xion eating her ice cream.

Roxas ate his all gone. "I'm going back to the castle."

Xion stood uo. "I'm not staying here by myself. "

"Ok, then ," said Roxas as he formed a portal for both of them.

They both walked in it, and entered the castle.


	27. Kingdom Hearts is almost complete

As they entered the Castle, Xemnas was in the Grey Area. "In four days, Kingdom Hearts will be completed, so I want you to work double, the more you work, the faster Kingdom Hearts is completed."

The members were happy about the news.

"Now time for bed, tomorrow work double, " said Xemnas as he left the Grey Area.

The members walked in the hallway, and headed to their rooms, but Axel, Xion, and Roxas stayed in the Grey Area.

"Wow, I can't believe Kingdom Hearts is almost done," said Roxas with a smile.

"That fast, huh?" Axel said.

"Time flys by," said Xion.

Roxas smiled. "Sure has."

"We can hang out more when we have our lives back," said Xion.

"And eat ice cream," said Roxas.

Axel and Xion laughed.

"That's true," replied Axel.

"And we have to work double tomorrow, " said Xion.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's gonna be like that for four days," replied Axel.

"That means we have to go at two different worlds," said Roxas.

"I bet we have to work solo," said Xion.

"Yeah, usually working double means working solo," replied Axel.

"Will we have time for ice cream?" Roxas asked.

Axel rubbed his back of his head with his hand. "We will have to see 'bout that."

"I can't wait to have a life with Kairi, I may not show up for ice cream for four days, 'cause I gotta spend some time with Kairi, " said Roxas.

"That's ok," replied Xion.

"Once we're out of the Orgy, we can have ice cream just to make it up," said Axel.

"We won't remember anything from the Organization, " said Roxas.

"Do you think, we will remember sea salt ice cream?" Xion asked.

"Maybe," replied Axel.

"It's getting late," said Roxas.

"Let's head for bed, we have lot's of work to do tomorrow, " said Xion.

"We sure do," replied Axel.

The three walked in the hallway, and entered their bedrooms.


	28. Kingdom Hearts is finished tomorrow

It was in the morning, the members were in the Grey Area, Xemnas wanted everyone in there, so he can tell them something.

They gathered around their leader. "Kingdom Hearts, is done tomorrow, we will have a life again."

The members were really happy, they couldn't wait to get put back together, they will have a life, finally.

The members rose from their seats, and they went to go collect hearts.

"I can't believe it, Xion," said Roxas.

They were in Wonder land collecting hearts.

"I know, I can't wait," replied Xion.

They were in the Rose graden, heartless appeared everywhere, Roxas, and Xion summoned their keyblades, and fought off the heartless.

"That takes care of that," said Roxas.

"Yeah, but there's no more heartless, that I see," said Xion.

"Let's keep looking," suggested Roxas.

"Yeah," replied Xion.

They walked down more of the maze, and heartless appeared, they fought them off.

"I think that's all of them," said Roxas.

"I guess we can head back," said Xion.

"I'm going to see Kairi, " said Roxas smiling.

They both formed a black portal, Xion went back to the castle, and Roxas, went to Destiny Islands.

Don't forget I'm going to make a story about Roxas, and Kairi, it's called My life after the Organization.


	29. Happiness

Roxas walked out of the portal, he saw Kairi, sitting on the sand watching the waves, he smiled, he walked over to her, and sat beside her. "Hey." He kissed her cheek.

"Roxas!" She kissed his cheek.

"I have good news, " said Roxas.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Kingdom Hearts is finished tomorrow, " replied Roxas.

"Oh, Roxas that's wonder. " She smiled, and hugged him.

Roxas smiled, and hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm happy, and I can't wait, I get to be with you forever. "

"I know, it's so awesome, " replied Kairi.

"I get to live here with you," said Roxas.

"Yes, and you will have a heart again," said Kairi.

"I know, I can't wait, I'm going to forget everything from the Organization, " said Roxas.

"That's good," said Kairi.

"Yup, once I get a heart, I can have feelings," replied Roxas.

"And you will be real," said Kairi.

"Yeah, I should get going," said Roxas kissing Kairi on the lips.

"Bye." She kissed him on the lips back.

Roxas rose from the ground, and he formed a portal, he walked through it, and it disappeared.


	30. Getting their hearts back

Roxas got back from Destiny Islands, nobody was in the Grey Area, they must of went to bed, Roxas walked down the hallway, he entered his room to go to sleep

The next day, everyone met in the Grey Area, Xemnas, and the members, are waiting for Roxas, he's always the last one to wake up, and get dressed.

Minutes passed by, and finally, Roxas entered the Grey Area, he walked over to the group.

"Let Kingdom Hearts take us to the Alter of Naught," said Xemnas.

Everyone teleported to the Alter of Naught, they were up close and personal, of Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas walked over to the heart shaped moon. "Kingdom Hearts, let us have our hearts, let us live a new life with hearts, let us make new memories, give us our hearts."

After what Xemnas said, the hearts from Kingdom Hearts, flew out of the moon.

The members had smiles on their faces, they knew where the hearts belong, is inside of them.

The hearts got into the members, as they got their hearts, they disappeared.

What a happy ending! :)


End file.
